Filters, coalescers, and other types of elements are commonly employed for removing particulates, impurities, and/or moisture from the inlet air or recirculating air streams used in numerous processes and systems. Such applications can involve the use of single stage elements or the use of multiple element stages wherein two or more elements of the same or different type are placed in series.
A need presently exists for a more effective and much faster device for installing single stage elements or multiple element stages in, and removing the elements from, a holding frame. A need particularly exists for a more effective and much faster device for installing numerous single stage elements or multiple element stages in, and removing the elements from, large frame grids of the type employed in the inlet air filter houses of large gas turbine engines. Such engines are used in the industry for, e.g., electrical power generation or gas compression. The device for installing the elements would preferably not require the use of special tools and, most preferably, would be easily operated by hand.
Gas turbine engines used in the power generation market are typically combustion ignition systems which consume large quantities of air. An inlet air filter house will commonly be located upstream of the turbine to remove dust, moisture, and/or other contaminants from the inlet air stream and prevent fouling and corrosion. Other benefits of the filtration system include optimum power output, reduced heat rate, and extended engine life. The filter house typically contains numerous rectangular filter and/or coalescer elements installed in a grid pattern in a large T-grid frame.
A typical “static barrier” filtration system used in a turbine engine filter house will be a two-stage system comprising (a) numerous final filter elements installed side-by-side in the T-grid frame slots and (b) a corresponding number of less expensive and more expendable pre-filter elements which are installed on the upstream side of the frame over the final filter elements. The pre-filter elements typically collect the majority of the airborne particulate mass contained in the air stream. Alternatively, or in addition, the pre-filter elements can be coalescer or combination coalescer and filter elements which remove moisture and/or particulates. The final filter elements will typically be high efficiency barrier elements which capture smaller particulates which contribute to compressor fouling.
In order to preserve the operating efficiency and effectiveness of the system and to prevent failure, the elements installed in the filter house must frequently be replaced. Replacement of the final filter elements is necessary when the resistance to air flow (i.e., pressure drop) across the elements becomes unacceptably high. If the final elements are not replaced as the pressure drop increases, premature failure or bursting of the final element media can occur. The pre-filter and/or coalescer elements, on the other hand, must typically be replaced three to four more times more frequently than the final elements in order to protect and preserve the more expensive final elements.
Consequently, the development of a device which would allow the pre and final elements to be installed and replaced much more quickly and without the use of special tools, preferably by hand, would greatly facilitate and encourage timely element replacement, increase filtration and engine efficiency, reduce system downtime, reduce labor and other replacement costs, and prolong the useful life of the more costly final filter elements.